That Stupid Scarf
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: Lucy was so tired of this. And so was Natsu. Same thing happening over and over again. Why did they always get interrupted! Trying to keep it a secret was hard.
1. Chapter 1

That Stupid Scarf

Summary: Lucy was so tired of this. And so was Natsu. Same thing happening over and over again. Why did they always get interrupted?! Trying to keep it a secret was hard.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>As they leaned in closer, her breath hitched. This was really going to happen. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head a bit. Finally, they were only a centimeter away from each other.<p>

"LU-CHAN!"

She stopped in her tracks cursed mentally in her head. Quickly pulling away her blushing face.

"Levy-Chan! What a coincidence! Never thought I'd see you here."

She went to the place where she knew nobody would find her and him. 'How did she get here?!'

"Well, I and Team Shadow Gear were going to do a mission with Gajeel. Gajeel said he smelled you up there. A bit creepy, but... So what are you doing there?" Levy asked curiously.

"Well, you know. Just looking at Magnolia from the view up on the Cherry Blossom trees." Lucy replied with a nervous laugh.

Levy raised her right eyebrow. "Really? Okay, whatever you say Lu-Chan. See ya!"

"Yeah! Same here! Bye Levy-Chan!"

Levy and Team Shadow Gear went on along the pathway.

"I can smell you and Bunny-Girl up there, Salamander... Gihihihihi..."

Natsu's ears perked up and was about to say something until Levy called out.

"GAJEEL! HURRY UP!"

He continued walking towards the trio and left the two up on the tree with nothing to say.

Natsu let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turned to Lucy and smiled in an apologizing way to her. "Looks like it happened again, huh Luce? I think Gajeel might know..."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah. I don't think Gajeel would know exactly what we're up to though. We'll be fine. We should go back to the guild. Can't stay for too long. Come on, Natsu. Help me get down."

Natsu jumped don from the tree and held out his arms. "Go ahead. Jump." He said bluntly.

Lucy's eyes widened and she whined. "Natsu... We have to go back now... Stop kidding around!"

He grinned with his arms still out. "I'm not, just jump. I'll catch you. You trust me, right, Luce?"

Lucy held on to the branch above her and nervously stood up on a trunk. Closing her eyes, she pushed her legs up and fell towards the ground.

As strong arms circled around her small body, she let out a squeak of surprise.

Lucy opened her eyes to Natsu with the same expression he had on before. "Told ya you could trust me!" He set Lucy down on the ground.

Lucy huffed and dusted herself off. "Don't do that again. For goodness sakes, I thought I would've died! Really."

She started walking away and a snickering Natsu followed behind.

* * *

><p>"NATSU! What are you doing back there so long?! Did you get the beer yet?!" Cana asked loudly.<p>

Natsu and Lucy jumped in surprise.

"Damn it. HOLD ON! SOME OF THE BEER DROPPED! Fricken drunkard." Natsu said to himself.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and giggled. "I should take my leave now. See ya later, Natsu."

Lucy sneaked out the room without being seen and Natsu gathered up bottles of beer in his arms, stumbling as he walked out.

He dumped the bottles on Cana's table angrily.

"Well, what's got your panties in such a twist? Pissed cause ya can't get a girl?" Cana snorted.

Natsu glared at her. "I'll be glad to let you know that I-"

"NATSU! LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" Erza called out.

Natsu turned and stomped over to Erza.

Cana raised her brow and shook her head, shaking her head at the fire mage.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Sounds of a camera flash going off went through both mages ears.<p>

"Happy! Stop that! Don't you dare show Mirajane! God knows what she'll do with them."

The said feline snickered. "You guys liiiiiiiiike each other."

Natsu grinned and hugged Lucy from behind. "Yup, but it's our little secret. Got it, Happy?"

Happy nodded his head happily and flew out the window, going back to snap one more picture of their dumbfounded look. He snickered again.

Lucy opened her mouth, ready to scream, and Natsu closed his ears tightly.

"HAPPY! BE READY TO DIE!"

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she lies on her bed. "When will we get some alone time?"<p>

Natsu was playing with Lucy's blow-dried hair, courtesy of himself. "I don't know Luce. We have some time right now. I'm sure Happy's already at home, sleeping."

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered quietly.

Natsu leaned down and both breaths hitched.

"LUCY! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT OUR GIRLS' NIGHT!" Erza said loudly, banging on the door.

Lucy groaned. "Get out from the window, Natsu. Make sure they don't see you."

The fire mage frowned. "Come on, just pretend you aren't home."

Lucy shook her head. "Erza would come in anyways and Wendy would be able to smell me in here. "

She giggled as Natsu pouted and left quickly through the window, hoping no one saw him. I mean, he was a ninja after all.

"Hey Lucy, did Natsu just sneak out your window?" Levy asked.

"No, it must've been your imagination." Too bad he wasn't ninja enough.

Lucy opened the door and let the girls in. "Hey, just come in and take a seat or whatever. I hope you guys brought food and drinks."

"Cause Natsu ate everything in my kitchen." She mumbled quietly.

"What was that, Lucy?" Levy asked.

Lucy shook her head. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p>It was 10 PM and 3 and a half hours had passed since the girls came in. Everyone was still awake, but the lights were out and they were all in their own sleeping bags. Wendy forgot to bring a sleeping bag so she and Lucy slept next to each other on Lucy's bed. "You okay, Wendy?"<p>

Wendy nodded. "I'm fine, Lucy-San."

Lucy smiled at her. "You're sweet, adorable, and powerful. Man, if I get a daughter, I'd want her to be like you." Wendy blushed in the dark.

"Yeah, I wish some certain other dragon slayers could learn from her." Levy said.

Cana's slurred voice piped up. "Oh, are you talking about Gajeel, Levy?"

Levy shook her head quickly. "No! I mean, yes! Wait, ugh, never mind."

Cana grinned in triumph and lied back down. "Speaking of Gajeel and Levy, how's your dragon slayer, Lucy?"

"Huh? Wendy's fine."

"No, I think she meant Natsu." Said Erza.

"Oh. Well, Natsu's fine. Why'd you ask?"

Levy giggled. "Well, you guys have been really close lately. Plus, Gajeel said that you were with Natsu back at that Sakura Tree."

Lucy crossed her arms and scoffed. "Gajeel's a liar."

"Whatever you say, Lu-Chan."

"Lucy-San, when was the last time Nastu visited your house?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Last month." She lied.

"Are you sure? This bed has a very recent smell of his coming from it. Maybe he came by about four hours ago? And you are also covered in his scent." Wendy told her meekly.

Silence filled the room.

"EHH?!"

* * *

><p>A month later, Natsu and Lucy announced their relationship and went on a date that night. Mira and some other guild members followed them to see what would happen.<p>

They could see the two getting closer together. Natsu tilted her head up by her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Lucy's eyes closed slowly as did Natsu's. Breaths were held from the people spying on them. Their lips were just a second away. Just a bit more and it would happen.

A sneeze came out from the sky dragon slayer.

Both felt a cotton object pressed against their lips.

His scarf had just cut them.

"NATSU! I KNEW YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT YOUR SCARF BACK AT HOME! I'M LEAVING!"

"Wait, Luce! I'm coming with ya!"

The guild mates laughed silently at their attempt.

Natsu looked over to them and his eyes landed on a certain girl sneezing into a tissue. He groaned.

"Wendy!"

A loud scream was heard from a distance.

"THAT STUPID SCARF!"


	2. Please read, everything's important!

HEY EVERYONE! I know, I know! It's been soooooooo long since I've updated! Sadly, this isn't an update. Haha. Yup... Gomenasai! I really didn't want to disappoint you guys! Okay, but I have a really big announcement:

I might, possibly, take down all stories on this account if I feel they aren't progressing smoothly enough. I like to believe that my writing has gotten much better, and I wish to edit the already-published chapters, but if I do that, the plot of the fanfics might change completely. Here are the examples of possible fanfictions that will be taken down: Future Visitors, My Best Fiancée, and What I Became.

Honestly, in my own opinion, Future Visitors progressing too quickly. The guild members are being far too trusting with the children, although there is no certain proof that they are telling the truth. Another character has already been added in and I'm not sure how to continue with it. Also, it was easy to figure out whole child each one was. If possible, I would to completely change the plot a bit. Of course, the children will still come from the future.

My Best Fiancée was just supposed to be a one shot sequel. My ideas for it had started to over flow, though, so I decided to keep in to a minimum of five chapters. But now, I'm not sure where to go with it. I mean, I do, but it seems just a bit too... I'm not sure. It just seems to be changing up the story of My Best Friend slightly. If possible, I would like to take it down now and continue it much, much later.

What I Became is becoming more and more confusing as I write it. Although it's supposed to resolve around how Lucy became a detective and what-not, no missions are being assigned and everything is just a mess. The problem with Natsu should've been carried out further into the story, I think. If possible, I would like to make some minor changes so it doesn't look as if Lucy is creeping on Natsu in a manner of days. Haha...

Never Again, I think, is fine the way it is. I absolutely need to do some proof reading, though. I'm liking how everything is going so far, but I can see how some of you might be a bit confused about what's happening. This might also be taken down, but you guys will see it come again! Please wait until that day comes!

I was already beginning to write a sequel to Colors of The Rainbow, but I never got to finishing it. That sequel will have to wait, I'm afraid. At least until this mess is sorted out. I apologize greatly for this!

My Best Friend will not be taken down, just like That Stupid Scarf will not be taken down. Very, very, very few writings will be made, so do not worry too much!

Plus, as you all know, I'm not the best when it comes to updating. Especially when I have a story on WattPad I need to update, too. There is a small chance of me putting it up here. I would post chapters here the same day I post chapters on WattPad.

If you guys would like to consider that, please let me know.

All the completed stories on this website written by me are already finished, obviously. So, I only plan on making the smallest of changes. Maybe actually proofread, at that.

Lastly, I want to thank you all for your, maybe, continued support throughout these stories. All your comments and such have meant the world to me! Please, don't give up on my writing! I promise that you guys will not be too disappointed. I have gotten this far because of you all. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you! :)

-Aquamarine2002


End file.
